


神父与男孩

by louisisacat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Needy Louis, Rape/Non-con Elements, harry is a priest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisisacat/pseuds/louisisacat
Summary: 哈里是一个神父，路易想请他帮忙。





	神父与男孩

一场可怕的破产使路易的一家陷入了悲惨的境地，他的父亲郁郁而亡。一个月后，他的母亲也接着离开了这世间。冷漠而疏远的亲戚们也曾考虑帮助他们七个兄弟姐妹，但他们真的是太沉重的负担，最后给了二十镑打发了他们。没人愿意收留他们，仅剩的遗产也只有一间破屋子和二十镑。他们开始了痛苦的生活，最小的弟弟妹妹时年才五岁，因为饥饿哇哇大哭。

路易必须抓紧时间找到活来养家，在二十镑花光之前。他十六岁，天性温柔，不像一般少年那样粗鲁，而且敏感得令人吃惊。从表面就可以看出他是一个娇羞怯弱的人，蓝色的大眼睛充满活力与关怀，肤色皎洁，身段纤柔，嗓音清脆，皓齿如贝，棕色的秀发柔软得就好比上等的绸缎。他那天真的媚态和精妙的面容，足以让那些浪途子把他当做女孩轻薄。

帮弟弟妹妹们擦完眼泪后，路易找到当地的神父哈里，以他那个年龄的率真向神父倾诉了他的处境、、、他身着小小的背带裤，里面是一件轻盈的白衬衫，秀发服帖地亲吻前额。由于极度的悲伤，他的脸色有些惨白，眼眶中滚动的泪珠使他的表情更加妩媚动人。

“您看见了吧，哈里先生？”路易对神圣的教士说，“是的，您看见我们家庭正处于非常痛苦的境地。我的弟弟妹妹们，忍饥挨饿，我们没有双亲，我们破产了，除了一个简陋的屋顶，我们一无所有。”他停了一下，忍住喷薄的泪水，又继续说道，“、、、您会可怜我们吧，是吧，先生？你是上帝的使者，请您帮助我们吧。”

仁慈的神父哈里斜眼瞅着路易，心里想法万千。他虽手中掌握教会，可以谋私的地方很多，但他却一直保持正洁，不像他的同僚一般作恶多端，诱骗良家。但路易的美貌世所罕见，性格天真，犹如童稚般的浪漫无邪，与其秀丽的容貌相得益彰。如此美貌，哈里心里也不免起了学习同僚的勾当，向这位美人落井下石，满足私欲。

他回答说，教会的负担已经很重了，再也不能进行新的救济，不过，假如路易愿意为他服务，如果他愿意干点“活”，他的厨房总会有食物给他和他的家人，并且有好的住所。这位代表神意的使者一边说着，一边就把手伸过去，抚摸着路易的下巴，并给了他一个对于一位神职人员来说过于世俗的吻。对于他的用意，路易虽然很迷糊，但也不是没有感觉，他立即推开神父，说道：

“先生，我来是想希望求到一份工作，我们太过弱小，又遭受不幸，非常需要你的帮助，而您却想让为此付出过于高昂的代价。”

被揭穿的神父虽有点羞愧难当，但放弃是不可能的。

“美丽的路易斯，世间很多人都不是通过道德的小径通往幸福的殿堂的，为了家人牺牲美德，并不是可耻的事情，只要你愿意为我效力，把你的贞洁给我保管，我可以向你发誓，连上帝那都可以瞒天过海。”一想到家里忍受饥饿的弟妹，路易坚决的神情开始决堤。神父哈里抓好时机，一把搂住那人儿在怀里。

他看出了路易的犹豫，又继续说：“你不要害怕，我现在什么都不干，除非你愿意。路易，你绝不是什么取乐的工具，在我见到你的第一面，我就对你一见钟情，我相信这是上帝的安排。男孩可以奉献给他尊重的男人乐趣也有很多的，你知道你的身体也有很美的一处洞穴，在无形中发出邀请让我们共赴伊甸园，采取那种方法，你和我都会受益良多。男孩子和女孩子不同，女孩易碎的珍果，男孩经历后却能丝毫无损，就像被蜜蜂吮吸汁液后的玫瑰花萼一样，依然紧闭，谁也不能从中知晓什么闺房秘事。、、、路易，我不必再多说了，相信你已经明白，我们之间的事会是最隐蔽的，无人会知晓。”

路易说：“先生，这样的事情我倒是从来没有经验过，不过，您讲述的这种事情倒是略有耳闻，但这是严重破坏自然规律，上帝必会给与我们现世报的。”

“你现在纯真到无知的状态，只是需要人来教育一番，定会改变你这种错误的观念，你这样陈腐，只会白白浪费赐予你该接受种子撒播的美好身体，人活着又不只仅仅用作繁殖。我们有权做主自己，挑选自己这个部位或那个部位进行愉悦的朝圣。路易斯你只是没有试验过，所以才会无端想像罪孽。上帝才不会在乎这些，他只会在云端嘲弄。”

哈里神父发表完这样大逆不道的言论后，越来越激动，为了使说教更增声势，决定立刻把教诲立即付诸实践。不论路易怎么反抗，哈里神父的双手还是摸索着，而且越发放肆，开始探向那从无人造访的幽境。路易开始被这表面神父实则恶棍的诱惑弄得不知如何是好，他害怕最终会被“恶棍”捅进身体，破坏自己持之已久的良好作风，但他又有什么办法呢？家里的一切压着他神圣的心灵，不能反抗。

哈里神父虽然心术不正，但脸长得极好，平日举止潇洒，绿宝石的眼睛神采奕奕，白皙亮丽的容颜预示着他深受少女喜爱，卷发浓密而华丽。这些天赐的外在会让他的恶行演变成友好的冲动，只是一时轻狂。面对这样美丽的先生，路易心中也难免克制住一种柔性冲动，他会倾心于他的，不论他的行为多么卑劣。

而哈里神父的确受着恶劣的天性指引着，粗暴地对待着路易，他犀利的眼神正朝着路易喷射邪恶的火焰。路易又羞又愧，泪流满面，叫道：“啊，先生，请您饶了我吧，求您了！请您宽容，不要让我违反从小遵循的原则，哈里神父，神父，请您看在主的份上，放了我吧。”

正耽于可耻情欲的神父现在岂能听进祷告，路易哀叫的尖锐声，只能使他的情欲燃烧地更旺盛。他一把揪住路易，不由分说，剥去了那几件小衣服，它们掩盖着他迫不及待享用的肉体。路易的全部便赤裸呈现出来，胳膊，胸膛，后身，都光彩照人、丰润。下身只有轻微的黑绒绒遮掩，双股如同玉琢，虽然惨遭贫困饥饿，但丰满却丝毫不减，臀部圆滚滚、紧绷，肉团团，即使最苗条丰满的身段也不过如此。

哈里神父一边恭维着路易的身体，一边又咒骂，又抚摸，又是折磨，一一慢慢地开始玩。还在他耳边甜言蜜语。路易丝毫不愿配合又不敢反抗，只能随他折腾。

“现在开始，我要对你进行更深层次的教导，你乖乖的，就不会吃苦头。”说着哈里神父罪恶的双手开始肆意地揉捏路易胸前的两朵小花。路易惊慌失措，两只眼里饱噙泪水，被哈里神父弄泄过了一次的身体极其柔软，整个人格外诱人。如此神貌，自然让神父格外荡漾，迫不及待开始最后的仪式。

哈里神父不知羞耻地要让路易双手扶着沙发，趴在地上，这样一下子最美丽曼妙的那个部位就毫无保留露了出来，神父俯下身来，仔细观赏，手指也不停地往里扩张，但即使是上等的橄榄油也用上了，秘密花园依然顽固的阻止他人进入。羞涩动人的路易哪里受得了这般对待，痛哭中又含有止不住地愉悦呻吟声。当哈里神父把他的淫行进行到底时，路易才发现世界上身不由己的事情如此之多。前端被无耻套弄，后面持续进行的身体撞击，他的身体根本无法承受住这么大的引诱，只能断断续续地叫唤着，双腿早就瘫软在地上，哈里神父此刻正压在他身上继续狂欢。

等到路易下身泛血，腿部红白液体交错混合，神父还不愿放过他，仍把那“恶棍”伸到路易嘴边要他不停吮吸。直到路易昏睡过去，才侥幸得到了必要的休息。

这朵被掐的花，好几天才走路利索。不过他的姐妹们总算逃离了困境。虽然这个男孩并没有。


End file.
